entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
Rose
Rose is a Halcyon operative and one of the mission coordinators during the story. She is a key character in the "Dawn Valley Incident", also known as Black Dawn. Since being rescued from Wargate, Rose was promoted to Mission Coordinator. Rose does reminisce about her times as an operative, however. Overview She has Firebrick colored hair along with a brown jacket, black pants, and brown shoes, along with the Raven given to her by The Freelancer in The Blacksite. Rose is very fond of thermite and explosions as pointed out by multiple lines when placing the thermite or blowing up the panic door. Initially in The Blacksite, Rose is seen to be rude and snobby. However, later on, she is seen to be optimistic, but still retains her rudeness to a lesser degree. Her interests include explosions and loud heists. However, we see a much more different Rose during the cutscenes "Rose" and "Critical". She is seen to be cold and serious (In Rose, it was because of Jackdaw), even to the point at aiming the gun to The Freelancer. Whether she's internally depressed or is hiding something may be a possible explanation for this. Storyline 2007 Rose participates in the assassination of Jackdaw. Wren constantly insists that Jackdaw is dead since he "put 2 rounds and dropped a burning building on him." Rose is a confirmed witness of the event. 2012 Black Dawn Operation Black Dawn takes place in the Dawn Valley Research Lab located in the city of Phoenix, Arizona. The operation goes smoothly, as Rose and two unknown operatives breach the lab. The scientists are then taken hostage, after which Rose torches a door and hacks a computer. The scene then cuts to the crew escaping in a brown van as an explosion could be seen inside the lab from its windows. In the getaway van, Rose takes off her mask when suddenly Jackdaw stands in the middle of the road, firing a Thumper grenade towards the van. The van crashes and Jackdaw shoots at the operatives with an S97. This kills two operatives and critically wounds Rose. Jackdaw escapes, and Rose is captured by the police. Halcyon Wren and The Director discuss the events of the Black Dawn incident and decide to locate and rescue Rose. Eventually, they trace her location to the maximum-security prison, Wargate. Soon after finding out, they hire The Freelancer to break Rose out. The Blacksite The Freelancer successfully rescues Rose from Wargate. She is given a Raven, which she utilizes against security forces if necessary. She contacts Wren for helicopter pickup and is able to safely escape after Falcon arrives. Rose Rose and The Director are sitting at a desk talking about Jackdaw after the events of the mission "The Blacksite". Rose, shocked to hear that Jackdaw is still alive, urges the Director to let her kill him when she gets the opportunity to do so. Later, she is promoted to become The Freelancer's mission coordinator. 2014 The Financier Rose is now in charge of the operation called "The Financier". Rose coordinates the actions of The Freelancer throughout the mission. She helps them find the location of the safe if they can't find it within a few minutes. 2015 The Deposit Rose directs The Freelancer during the operation "The Deposit". Rose provides assistance by giving them information and directing them towards completing the objective. Rose also attempts to negotiate with the police if the heist ends up going loud. Critical Rose is in the Shooting Range using The Freelancer's Raven when The Freelancer comes to inform Rose that Wren needs her for what he described as a critical mission. The Freelancer notices something weird about Rose, so they ask if she's alright. Rose says she is just tired, and then deflects it by asking if The Freelancer's Raven is a custom one. The Freelancer says it was a gift from someone they used to know. Rose feels bad about taking it, but The Freelancer tells Rose that The Freelancer is entrusting the Raven to her. At the end of the cinematic, Rose tells The Freelancer her real name, Rachael. The Lakehouse Rose coordinates the mission along with Wren, figuring out The Freelancer’s secret working as a Phoenix spy. Trivia * Rose's dialogue text is crimson, like her hair. * Rose is mentioned by Jackdaw in The Withdrawal when going loud, noting that she is missing out on the explosion. This likely just implies that Jackdaw knows about Rose's preference for using explosives. ** This could also possibly allude to some form of relationship between the two, as Jackdaw also spared(?) Rose during the Dawn Valley Incident. * Rose's codename, Roselin, is named after the Roselin finches. This fits the bird naming pattern with Jackdaw, Sparrow, and Wren, as well as Halcyon and Phoenix. * Rose is completely invincible during The Blacksite. Any attempt to kill her by players and enemies will have no effect. * She is treated by the game as an enemy by players' trackers and proximity mines, even though she's an ally. * Rose is most likely a technician based on her love for C4s and her hacking skills in The Blacksite. * Rose's outfit can be found here: ** The Wildcard's Jacket ** The Wildcard's Pants Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Halcyon Category:NPCs Category:Story